


Corruption

by Aeriel



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dark Magic, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do say power changes a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/gifts).



Prince Lyon had always been beautiful.  
  
When Knoll first came to the palace as a youth to study alongside his majesty, coaxed by the promise of tutelege by the finest shamans, druids and summoners that the Emperor's wealth and prestige could attract, he was struck by Prince Lyon at once. Such delicacy of feature, such elegance of form-- none of which would have mattered in the least were it not for the prince's nervous, sweet smile.  
  
Knoll believed at that time that goodness of spirit could be seen at once, and so he immediately took a liking to the shy boy. Indeed, most people did-- it was hard to find a person who had a bad word to say about their prince, particularly among the young dark magicians they studied alongside.  
  
They became close, Prince Lyon and Knoll, as they came of age, though the prince always spoke of the Prince and Princess of Renais as his best friends. Knoll accepted this, although the visits from the noble twins grew few and far between until no one could recall the last time they had been to Grado. Knoll would never replace them in Prince Lyon's heart, but he could still be his confidant and trusted advisor. He would always be there when they could not be.  
  
He was with Prince Lyon now, washing the blood from his hair, scrubbing it from underneath his fingernails. The gentleness had ebbed from his face, replaced with grim determination. Prince Lyon could not be kind and achieve his goals.  
  
There were times when Knoll almost did not recognize the boy he once knew underneath it all. That smile was not always sweet, and his eyes grew distant, shadowed by dark circles from sleepless nights. Knoll admired him still, for his multi-faceted approach to problems, the thoroughness of his research, the depth of his conviction.  
  
Knoll was no white mage, horrified by the mere idea with tampering with the intricate magics that bound the Sacred Stone of Grado. Intellectually he understood the impulse perfectly well, and thought much could be learned from spells that had lasted so long.  
  
But there was a certain deep irrational part of him that was unsettled by Prince Lyon's interest in it. Knoll did not like to spend hours with the Stone, did not like to touch something that contained such a dark presence. And there was no doubt in his mind that the stories were true-- he could feel the Demon King twisting and turning restlessly underneath the surface of the Stone.  
  
When Knoll voiced this unease to Prince Lyon, the prince appeared surprised. "Does it not make you feel more powerful, more confident? I always feel renewed in its presence."  
  
Knoll concealed his alarm. "In a way, yes. But I also feel that my own being is diminished by its force. It is not my power to wield."  
  
"Of course not." Lyon's smile did not match his eyes. "It is mine."  
  
It was true, the Stone made Prince Lyon more powerful, more confident. Prince Lyon had always been beautiful. But there was a sharp edge to him now that suggested it would not be wise to cross him. Or perhaps it only seemed that way if one had seen what those hands were capable of.  
  



End file.
